


Our Farewell

by AdeenBanner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdeenBanner/pseuds/AdeenBanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note Before Summary: Yes, the OC's name is Uriel and I understand Uriel was a guy in the series and I didn't realize it until I started writing. I just picked a pretty girl angel name and it came up so just ignore that fact for this story. If it bothers more than just one person, I'll change her name to Raziel. Thanks! </p><p>After the angels have fallen from Heaven, Castiel, now human, is being hunted down and is wanted dead. But one angel, a close friend to Castiel, wants to help him. She's the sassy, rebellious archangel who would do anything for Castiel. Even if it meant sacrificing herself to make sure nothing happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Farewell

Chapter One:

Castiel roamed around the forest alone eyeing his surroundings cautiously. He had to continue walking so the others would never find him. He kept hearing voices throughout the woods that did not belong to any human. He knew they were trying to hunt him down so they could kill him. Their plans would never go through as long as Castiel was alive. The angels were no longer to be trusted, but known for the evil that had consumed their souls. Castiel wanted no part of that. He found there was more to humanity than he had thought before. He wanted to help these mortals and make sure the Earth wasn’t destroyed by the demons wanting to control and destroy it. Castiel froze when he heard a branch crack nearby. He glanced over his shoulder seeing nothing there. As he turned around, a woman stood before him with long straight brown hair wearing a black high-low dress and black heels holding something behind her back. He looked into her caramel brown eyes surprised from seeing her suddenly here. The last time Castiel saw her was back in heaven. He felt a sudden strange sensation course through his body from seeing her once more. He wasn’t sure exactly what this feeling was and forced it to the back of his head.  
“Uriel, what are you doing down here…?” he inquired trying to remain stoic having a good feeling why she was down here.  
“You know very well, Castiel…I have my orders to kill you…” she told him in a soft voice looking up at him.  
She kicked him hard in the chest causing Castiel to fly back against a tree. Before he could get his bearings back together, she had him pinned against the tree with her angel blade point pressed against his neck glaring deeply into his eyes. Castiel looked into her eyes with a soft expression not realizing he was breaking his façade. This threw Uriel off guard and her expression began to become confused and soft. They both stared into one another’s eyes for the longest time in silence. Castiel broke their gazing for a moment glancing down at her angel blade then back into her mesmerizing eyes. He was beginning to wonder if she was even going to kill him or not.  
“You aren’t going to kill me, Uriel…if you wanted me dead…I would have been dead already… so why don’t you just finish me off now?”  
Her hand began to shake wanting to kill him then, but something inside of her was telling her not to and that this was wrong. She dropped the blade, it landing on the ground, and collapsed to her knees bowing her head. Castiel looked down at her in shock, confused on why she didn’t kill him. Uriel wasn’t one to show mercy to just anyone, especially him. Every angel above in the heavens wanted him dead and she just let him live. He slowly knelt down in front of her staying silent as he watched her. He noticed tears streaming down her face and found this odd for an angel much like herself to be crying over something like this.  
“Castiel, please forgive me…please forgive me…I wish not to kill you…please just kill me now and continue on your way…”  
Castiel reached his hand slowly out and touched her cheek gently lifting it up gently. He looked down at her flawless face shaking his head lightly when she finally gazed up at him. He helped her to her feet taking her hand tenderly feeling that sensation course through him once more. He took his hand away from hers after a long moment of staring down at their hands. He glanced back into her eyes smiling weakly.  
“No…I’m not going to kill you, Uriel…they will come after you now for what you’ve done…so come with me…all right? We will find somewhere safe for a while where you and I won’t be in danger…can you do that for me, Uriel…? You’re the only friend I’ve really got at the moment and you’ve always been there for me before all this…”  
Uriel was hesitant to answer. She glanced down at the ground biting her lower lip the way she always did when thinking of a difficult decision. She knew she would be killed if she went back now giving them all the news she failed killing Castiel and let him go free. She raised her head back up nodding her head slowly giving in. Castiel sighed in relief picking up her angel blade handing it back to her. She grasped onto it gently and watched it disappear in her hand.  
“I know of a place where we can go temporarily…I usually go there when I am assigned to Earth for a short while…no one knows of it yet…if you trust me enough, I will take you there if you wish…”  
“I trust you,” he assured her.  
Uriel nodded slowly grabbing his hand. Her eyes fluttered shut and they suddenly disappeared from the forest to inside the safe house that was deep in the forest away from prying eyes. Castiel became aware of his surroundings and saw they were no longer outside. Uriel began to collapse to the ground not used to teleporting another person with her for a long time. Castiel caught her before she fell wrapping an arm around her waist to support her up. Her arm quickly wrapped around his neck scared she was going to fall. Her eyes slowly opened glancing up at him apologetically.  
“I’m sorry…I haven’t down that with another person in a long time…” she informed him quietly.  
“It’s all right.” He assured her gazing down into her eyes. “How about you lay down for a while?”  
“I’m—“ she was about to reject his offer but sighed knowing it was pointless and it was the least she could do for him at the moment. “All right…I’ll lie down for a while…”  
He nodded slowly picking her up in his arms gently laying her down on the couch propping her head up on the arm of it. She kicked her shoes off carefully sighing softly running a hand through her hair gently. Castiel sat slowly down on the coffee table with concern on his face from the tired look in her eyes. He tilted his head to the side a little reaching his hand out pulling a strand of her hair tenderly behind her ear. Uriel turned her head towards him taken aback by how gentle and sweet he was being towards her.  
“Uriel, what is happening?” Castiel inquired in a soft, gentle tone not wanting to upset her.  
She slowly sat up tucking her feet under her. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed leaning her back against the couch.  
“It’s quite awful up there, Castiel…I was lucky enough to keep my powers when we all fell…you obviously know more than I do…”  
They both fell silent suddenly. Castiel looked down at his hands in his lap while Uriel gazed at the wall across the room. He cleared his throat loosening his collar some feeling slightly uneasy with being in the same room as her. It had been quite a long amount of time since he had last seen her. She glanced over at him as he cleared his throat raising an eyebrow wondering if he was going to say anything.  
“So…um…how have you been…besides you know…falling to earth and such…?” he hesitantly inquired looking away from her embarrassed from his awkward stuttering.  
She grinned a little from seeing his embarrassment. She laughed silently shaking her head lightly surprised he was actually flustered speaking to her. Uriel looked over him once before her eyes met back on his face. She couldn’t remember the last time Castiel acted in such a manner around her, but for some odd reason, she was flattered by it.  
“I’ve been well, Castiel, though I have missed my friend dearly since you’ve been gone.” She softly answered in a quiet voice sitting up slowly facing him.  
She gently ran a hand through his hair smiling at him trying to get him to feel less flustered. Castiel looked down at her and smiled lightly before it vanished off his face. Uriel saw the sadness and hopelessness in his eyes and her smile faded away becoming concerned for him. She brushed his hair gently out of his face then slowly reached down and grasped his hands gently in hers. Surprised, Castiel looked down at their hands tilting his head to the side a little. He stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs gently in a cautious manner before slowly gazing back into her eyes.  
“Castiel…I’m so sorry all this happened to you…and I apologize for almost killing you… I truly don’t know what came over me. I could never kill someone who has helped so many people and actually can care for the humans. Will you forgive me, Castiel?”  
“You don’t have to apologize, Uriel… it’s fine. The past is the past…” he told her more confidently remaining in a soft voice.  
“All right, whatever you say.” She sighed softly as she looked around the room.  
She let out a puff of hair trying to blow a strand of her hair out of her face. Castiel chuckled softly pulling the strand of hair gently behind her ear. Uriel glanced back up at him and grinned lightly.  
“So, my best friend is a human now…that’s hot.” She told him playfully snickering lightly.  
“Cute…real cute, Uriel.” He mumbled having to laugh a little at her humor.  
“What? You are pretty attractive.”  
“You know… the last person who said that basically killed me and was interrogating me…end of story.”  
“Psh, I’ll say what I please, Castiel, no matter how many times you try to negate my words.” She told him in a playful, sardonic tone smiling.  
“Wow, don’t go into bitch mode on me now.” He rolled his eyes teasingly.  
“I’m in bitch mode all the time, ass hole.”  
“Oh right, I forgot.” He smiled lightly.  
Uriel laughed melodiously in a soft tone slowly standing up. She rustled his hair gently smiling brightly down at him.  
“Make yourself at home. Everything is pretty self-explanatory. I’m going to check the surroundings to make sure no one found us. Just stay here.”  
She began walking towards the door out the living room after slipping her shoes back onto her feet. Castiel glanced down at the ground wringing his hands some watching them.  
“Uriel.” He called after softly not looking over at her.  
She stopped in her tracks and turned around looking at him with a soft expression upon her face.  
“Yes, Castiel?” she softly inquired waiting for his answer.  
He slowly raised his head looking at her with a slight hint of hope in his eyes again.  
“Thank you…for everything.”  
She smiled shaking her head lightly.  
“Anything for you, Castiel.”  
She then disappeared from the room leaving Castiel alone.


End file.
